


Discretion

by LarasLandlockedBlues



Series: Lightning Struck [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, If it doesn't have smut did I even really write it, Jealous Cullen, Jealous Inquisitor, Jealousy, Light Angst, No Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Who am I, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarasLandlockedBlues/pseuds/LarasLandlockedBlues
Summary: A brief flare of jealousy in Evelyn makes Cullen wonder why he continues to try to keep things so private.





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt to have Cullen and Evelyn deal with jealousy.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at https://laraslandlockedblues.tumblr.com/ and send me your own prompts or asks!
> 
> xx,  
> L

Evelyn supposed the scout was attractive enough, but she wondered a bit if she needed to giggle and stand so close to Cullen while she delivered her report.

Mentally she shook herself. Why in Thedas was she so irritated today?

The information they’d retrieved on Samson was already being put to use, Dagna was hard at work in the Undercroft trying to figure out a way to get past his lyrium armor. They were so close Evelyn could actually envision their victory. It was nice for a change, not feeling so helpless or bumbling as she thought about what they were trying to accomplish.

But if that was the case, why was she so annoyed at present?

She watched as the scout continued her report, pushing her hair behind her ear as the Commander nodded and listened intently. He wasn’t even glancing the scout’s way, but still Evelyn found herself bristling at the other woman’s proximity. Their trip to the Shrine had brought up old tensions, and she found herself doubting, wondering if perhaps he was considering a future that didn’t involve magic, that didn’t involve so much potential for his children to be mages.

Like her. She wondered how he would really feel if his children had her lightning eyes, if they showed the raw power she did. After the way he’d looked at her after that battle, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he would be less than pleased if that ended up being the case.

She glared at the scout behind her back despite herself. She couldn’t shake the feeling, the suddenly crippling doubt.

The report wasn’t something she needed to hear, and she finally stood and walked away, suddenly frustrated beyond words. Dorian would be in the library, and she wondered if he might be able to reassure her. He had been consoling enough when she’d doubted herself and her magic, and she felt like that reassurance was exactly what she needed at the moment.

If anything it had to be better than torturing herself with the sight of the scout smiling at the Commander like that.

 

* * *

 

Cullen watched as Evelyn departed, frowning slightly. They had been enjoying such a wonderful chat before the scout interrupted, and he had hoped it would continue after the report was over. Instead she was abruptly departing, not looking at him at all.

“Commander?” the scout interrupted his thoughts, and he looked back at her. “Did you hear me?”

He stared at the younger woman for a moment, and suddenly noticed the way she was batting her eyelashes at him. He frowned sharply at the sight, trying to determine its cause. “Sorry, I was just - continue, please,” he replied, and he watched as the scout giggled lightly and stepped closer. She was pointing out a specific line in the report, but it almost seemed like an excuse to step closer to him.

Mentally he cringed, and suddenly made the connection to Evelyn’s departure.

Maker he could be so oblivious sometimes.

After a few moments he finally cleared his throat. “Is there anything else?” he asked, and the scout’s eyes widened at being interrupted, but she shook her head in response to his commanding tone. “Thank you, that is all then. Dismissed.”

The scout hesitated for a moment, and then nodded and left the office, looking surprised and put out.

He supposed this was what was likely to happen since they tried so hard to keep their relationship private. He sighed and rubbed his temples, musing over how it could be that some in the Inquisition still didn’t know about he and the Inquisitor. He’d begun to think that everyone knew and just pretended not to openly acknowledge it out of respect. He had gone from actively hiding it while they figured out what they meant to one another to just trying not to fuel the gossip so that they could enjoy their time together in peace.

But he was beginning to think it was past time to make it clearer to those around them.

Evelyn had departed through the door leading to the library, and he set the report down on his desk so that he could follow. He had a feeling he knew who she had sought out.

He walked quickly across the bridge to the library, passing Solas with a curt nod before he mounted the stairs. As he did he thought he could hear Dorian chuckling, the words “little bird” mixed with the laughter and the sound of his voice, confirming Cullen’s suspicions about where she was.

The Commander shook his head, remembering when he had been jealous of the Tevinter’s close relationship to Evelyn. He remembered watching him hold her hand in the tavern, desperately wishing she had been holding his hand instead.

Somehow that feeling had never fully gone away, and he still chafed sometimes to see the other mage touch Evelyn so casually, even though he knew it was only an act of closest, dearest friendship.

It had to be because of how they tried to keep their relationship private. It had to be because of his deepest desires to flaunt his ability to touch her and comfort her in front of everyone, much as Dorian did.

He was beginning to wonder why he bothered hiding it still. If it was going to cause issues like an overeager, flirtatious scout and continued resentment of her best friend, he wasn’t sure discretion was worth it anymore.

He reached the top of the stairs and saw Evelyn leaning against some bookshelves as Dorian searched for a book and spoke to her. She was frowning, chewing a thumb as she stared at the floor and listened to her friend. The pair looked up suddenly at his approach, and he noticed Evelyn purse her lips and glance away from him.

That was it. He was finally done, no longer wishing to hide what they had as if ashamed. He could never be ashamed of her, and he wondered if he had made her think he was.

If he could have, he would have stood on the nearest, tallest peak beside Skyhold and shouted it for everyone to hear.

Instead he stepped forward without a word and took her in his arms. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips, pushing her back against the bookshelf she stood before.

Beside them he heard Dorian chuckle and move away, and he was certain he heard a few scouts and others in the library gasp and whisper among themselves.

He didn’t care. In fact, he was glad, and wished that more members of the Inquisition and their forces were around to see the deep embrace he had the Inquisitor locked in.

She hesitated only a moment before he felt her smile against his lips and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

After several long, passionate moments he broke their kiss and looked down at her. She was smiling up at him, and neither of them seemed to need any words to express their contentment or reassure each other.

The kiss had said everything they needed to say to one another.


End file.
